After the Hunger Games
by Rowhynne
Summary: After the hunger games Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Cato go to district 13. A few changes in the story and a few OC's. Finnick/OC Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1, the emotionless soldier

**This is my first Hunger games story, soooo I hope Y'all like it! **

**LOVEEEE **

**XX**

After the hunger games Katniss, Finnick and Peeta are on the train. 'What happend in there?' Said Peeta. 'I don't know realy, It's gone so fast,' said Finnick.

Katniss walked to the hospital of the train. 'Hello Cato,' Katniss says. 'How are you now?' 'It's okay, they're taking great care of me.' Laughed Cato. 'You're almost home,' Katniss says. 'I don't want to go home,' he told her. 'Why not Cato?' 'My parents died in the hunger games,' he said. 'Oh, I'm Sorry,' 'It's okay,' he said.

'How is It here?' Peeta said and walked into the room. 'You can come with us, if you want to?' Katniss asked. 'Who will care for me?' He asked. 'My mom can,' Peeta told him and he came with them to their home. Finnick went with them.

When they came home there was nobody. There was only silence. 'What is going on here?' Hajo came. 'Hajo!' Peeta screamed. 'Brother, finaly you are here again,' Hajo said. 'Come, we can't be here for long,'

They went inside of the bakery that was Peeta's and Hajo's house. 'So, this is your little brother?' Finnick asked curiously. Peeta nodded and put his arm around the shoulders of his little brother Hajo. 'So what's the plan?' Cato asked, playing with his hands. His battlescars where all removed by the capitaldoctors and he looked better as ever. H to T hot as the capitol people would say in their crazy accent.

Katniss sighed. 'We're going to find district 13.' Cato nodded and thought for a while. 'Can I join you? I've got nothing better to do than hang out with you freaks.' Hajo clenched his fists but Peeta calmed him down. 'Easy, he's from 2, you know how those guys are.'

Cato grins and pretends not to notice the anger in Hajo's face. 'I'll ask Vibia if she wants to join us. She's always wanted to get out of this hell hole plus she's a pretty good fighter.' Peeta raises an eyebrow. 'Vibia Farbain you know, she was in our class in the 7th grade.' Katniss says quickly. Peeta seems to remember and nods.

Peeta and Hajo grab some clothes and food to take with them. When they are done, Katniss walks up to them with a backpack and a girl. She looks a bit older than Katniss, she's maybe around Finnick's age. Her short, black hair was hidden underneath a cap and her eyes looked empty. There was absolutely no emotion to find in them. Across her face, was a huge scar. Her clothes looked old and something of her made Peeta think of a soldier ready for war. He hadn't seen her in a long time. There was absolutely nothing left of the happy, quirky girl from his memories.

**Hope you liked it! Any tips on where you want it to go?**

**Tell me**

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2, a walk in the forest

**So nice of you to come back, this is Chapter two! **

**Hope y'all like it!**

**xx**

'Cato, Hajo, Finnick. this is Vibia. Vibia, you already know Peeta and this are Cato, Hajo and Finnick.' Says Katniss while pointing at each one of them. Vibia only nodsa little, still verry emotionless. 'You don't talk much do ya?' Finnick asks her. She just ignores him and looks at Katniss.

'Well let's get the hell out of this place...' says Cato while he walks outside. 'what a jackass! I hate that guy... does he really need to come?' asks Hajo when Cato's out of reach. 'he doesn't have a place to go Hajo... I don't like him either, but it would be cruel not to take him with us...' peeta says and he looks at Vibia. 'Nice to see you again Vibia, it's been to long.' he smiles.

Vibia looks at him for a moment. 'Yes it has Peeta.' says a chime like voice they haven't heard before. Peeta noticed that it was her who talked, Vibia Farbain. He wonders what could have happened to her since the last couple of years. 'Are you coming or what?' asks a verry impatient Cato. they walk outside and start their journey.

Katniss leads the groop through the hole in the gate. There's voltage on it so they have to be very carefull not to hurt themselves. Hajo sign's of releaf when he sees no one and slips through the gate. He looks at the abandoned houses and neglected streets for te last time. Then he turns around and joins the group. After a five minutes walk they arrive in the woods. When they arrive Cato gasps at the sight of the beautiful forest, this kind of landscape they didn't have in 2. To his surprise, Katniss brings a bow and arrows out of a hollow tree.

'Well that's original' he says while laughing a little. 'Get used to it district 2' Vibia rolls her eyes and takes out two little wood made trowing knifes. 'Knifes huh? thought you'd be more of a swords person' says Finnick and he walks closer to her. Vibia rols her eyes again.

'It's a lot saver to walk armed... here you go Hajo, be careful...' Peeta gives Hajo a short sword. Hajo looks big eyed at it. 'Why do I get a little sword? why not a biger one?!' he looks a little dissapointed. 'Because you're reaaaallly bad with swords and you know it.' peeta says and they walk further in the woods.

'I can, I learned It when you were gone.' Hajo mumbles. But Peeta ren to Katniss. 'Hi Peeta,' Katniss said. 'Do you know the way too 13?' Peeta asked her. 'Well, not realy,' Katniss told him. 'Do, you take us into the forest without knowing where we have to go?' Said Finnick. He probebly heard them talking. 'I can't even talk to you guys without getting disrupted, can I?' Katniss says. 'What I wanted to say was that I have an old map with me. I hope we can trust It,' she told them.

'Au!' When we turned around we saw Vibia helping Hajo up. 'What happend?' Peeta asked. 'That stupid 2 person could not stop being stupid!' Peeta didn't understand what he was saying. 'You are stupid!' Cato screamed. 'stop behaving childish you too! We have to go a long way, take care of your energie,' they all looked disapointed

**That was Chapter 2**

**Liked it? Most of it was written by one of my best friends.**

**Some faults sorry. **

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3, the sleeping beauty

**Hello!  
This is Chapter 3, I hope you like it!**

**xx**

'Well then, It is almost dark. This is a good place for a bit of sleep' everybody begon with putting their stuff down. 'Well, Good night everyone,' Katniss said. Everybody mumbled goodnight and fell asleep very fast.

Katniss Wakes up the next morning. It was very early so she went on reading the map and practicing a little. When she walked to a place to pick some birds out of the sky she saw Hajo. 'What are you doing here so early?' She asked him. 'I wanted to practice with my sword.' he said. 'Well, go get back to sleep, It will be a long day,' he nodded and walked to his tent.

While Katniss was practicing she heard someone behind her. When she turned around she saw him, 'Gale!' 'Hey lad,' he said. 'Where have you been?' She asked 'I've been searching for you all over the place Catnip.' he said. Katniss smiled and hugged him. She felt safe in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Catnip' Gale let her go. 'Please let me come with you guys.' Katniss didn't hesitate for a second and immediately nodded.

They sat down by the fire. Vibia immediately came out of her tent. When she saw Gale she relaxed. 'Oh it's just Gale. Be quiet, I need my sleep.' she said and she went back to her tent.

Gale raises his eyebrow at Katniss. 'Is she coming with us? She's always so grumpy.' he said and put another piece of wood on the fire. 'I CAN HEAR YOU GALE I'M NOT DEAF' Vibia yelled at him from her tent.

Katniss rolls her eyes. 'Yes she's comming.' she mumbles. 'So why are you awake this early Catnip?' he asks her. 'Woke up and could not go back to sleep.' she walks futher from the camp and Gale walks with her. 'I'm going hunting, you don't have to come.' she tells him while taking out her bow and an arrow. 'I don't really have anything beter to do then to come with you...' he shrugs and Katniss looks around.

she noticed a big bird sitting on one of the branches of a tree. she placed her arrow in her bow, concentrates on the bird and shoots it to the ground in one shot. Gale nods impressed. 'nice shot' He says.

'We should go get it, come on.' Katniss says while she walks to the place where the bird fell. Gale joggs a little to keep up with her, Katniss picks up the bird by its large nek. 'it will be a good breakfast.' she pulls out the arrow.

'Uhm... Kat... look at this.' Gale says. Katniss looks up and sees a girl lying there. 'Who's that?' she asks while Gale walks up to the girl. he noticed she had long waist length bronze hair and a pale flawless skin. Gale takes her up in his arms. 'She's unconcience...we should take her with us.' he says. Katniss nods. 'Sure, carry her.' Gale picks her up and they walk back to the camp.

**SO liked it?  
I wrote it with my bestest friend and the other girl from the last chapter.**

**xx  
Tips are really needed!**


	4. Chapter 4, Womanly yell

**Hello again,  
I hope you'll like this!**

**Here is chapter 4**

**xx**

They put her in de tent of Katniss. 'We just have to wait I think' Peeta said. Katniss walked outside of the tent. 'What are we going to do?' Cato asked. 'We can't leave her here in the forest!' Peeta said.

Katniss, who learned some things from her mum knew they simply had to wait till the girl woke up. Finnick came out of his tent yawning. 'Oh you must be Katniss' best friend.' he said to Gale. They shook hands.

'Why are you guys up already?' Finnick asked curiously. 'We found a girl, she is unconcious.' Gale answered calmly and put the weird looking bird on some kind of stick to roast it. Katniss nodded to her tent.

Finnick turned around to go take a peak when Cato spoke up. 'Be quiet though' Finnick nodded suprised. He had never seen this caring side of Cato. Finnick carefully went into Katniss' tent. When he recognised the girl he almost got an heartattack. A heartfelt scream sounded through the forest. It was Mags' granddaughter, Silver Roxen.

When Vibia heard the scream she imidiatly ran to the place where it came from, when she came there she saw Hajo and Cato were already there with their wapens drawn. she pushes past them and sees a girl she doesn't know lying unconsious and Finnick. 'Did she scream because of youre ugly face Finnick? Because I would understand that completly.' she says while putting her knives away.

she heard Cato chuckle a bit and Finnick looks at her with pure hate. 'Oh you know you think i'm hot, just don't lie babe.' he chuckles. Vibia sends him a death glare. 'So who's the poor girl you just totured with you're uglynes?' she asks while looking at the girl.

'Well this is Silver Roxen, she's Mags granddaughter.' he mumbles. 'Katniss and that boyfriend of hers brought her in, she was unconsious.' tells Cato. 'if she has been unconsious all this time, she could'nt have screamed.' mentoined Hajo. Vibia nods. 'That means it was Finnick with the little girl scream!' laughs Cato.

Finnick blushes a little but lets a small smile slip when Vibia starts to laugh. he couldn't help but find her atractive when she laughs, he loved the little sparkle in her eyes. Hajo rolled over the ground and started crying from laughing so hard. 'Alright cut it out, what's so funny here?' asks Peeta who just walked in.

**Liked it? **

**Review please?**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5, The real story

**Welcome! **

**xx**

'Finnick here screams like a little girl.' Vibia says between fits of laughter. Peeta grins and Finnick just sticks his tongue out at him. Silver' s eyes begin to flutter open. 'You guys should leave for a second, she might panic.' Finnick says. Katniss nods and forces everyone to go outside. Finnick sits himself down on eyelevel next to Silver.

He is concerned. The girls' skin is unnatural pale and her eyes are puffy. Silver's eyes open. 'Finnick' she whispers with a husky voice. There appear tears in Finnick's eyes. He cared for this girl. She was his friend. Besides Mags, one of the few people who genuine liked him for being himself.

A small smile appears on her face. 'It's going to be okay, I'm here.' Finnick says trying to calm her down. 'Where am I Finnick?' Silver asked him. 'We are in the middle of the forest, on out way to 13,' Finnick said.

'Is she awake?' Peeta asked while putting his head in the tent. 'Yes she is,' Katniss said and Peeta left the tent again. 'Hello Silver, I am...' 'Yes Katniss I know you. I am watching the hunger games too you know,' Finnick starts laughing.

'Well I am going to tell the good news,' Katniss said. 'Thanks Katniss,' Finnick said while knowing she wanted too give them some time.

'So the dead and the screaming girl are in there?' Vibia said a little bit disapointed. 'Yes they are,' Katniss said. 'Well pick up your stuff, we are walking to 13 very fast,' Katniss said. And everybody begun with cleaning.

Gale came to Katniss. 'Catnip, why are you going to 13?' he asked. 'Where can we go otherwise, what is happend here anyway?' Katniss asked. 'Well Catnip, while you all where playing a very serious game everyone escaped from here to another place,' Gale told her.

'Why would they escape from 12?' 'Not only from 12, why would Silver be here then?' Katniss nodded and listened to the story. 'well the capitol sent everyone a warning, they dropped bombs over various districts.' Gale said. 'Including 12 and 4' Katniss understands now.

They break off the tents and leave them somewhere in the forest. Now it's a lot easier to walk for them. When Katniss gathers everyone to depart for real, Silver is still in a bad state.

Hajo peeps up behind Katniss' back. 'What to do with the girl?' he asks curiously. 'Well, it's surtainly not going to be me.' Vibia says defensive. 'I'ts okay guys I'll carry her.' Finnick says calmly as he picks Silver up and they start their journey further.

**Liked it?**

**xx**


End file.
